1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for varying an output of a driveforce unit based on load data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automobiles generate an output for a driveforce unit corresponding only to an application of an acceleration input device. This is undesirable in certain situations, such as when there is an increased load on the automobile and especially when an amount of load on the automobile is dynamic. The increased load requires the user to increase application of the acceleration input device in order to increase the output of the driveforce unit and maintain the automobile at a substantially constant speed. In addition, if the load on the automobile is dynamic, the user will have to constantly increase or decrease application of the acceleration input device in order to maintain the automobile at a substantially constant speed. This can be tiresome and inconvenient for the user.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for varying an output of a driveforce unit based on load data.